


[Podfic] The Hourglass

by Crazyphangirl



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 45-60 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-09
Updated: 2014-01-09
Packaged: 2018-01-08 01:43:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 18
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1126903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crazyphangirl/pseuds/Crazyphangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Today, Sherlock is going to meet John Watson in the labs at St Barts Hospital. He knows the time, the place, the circumstances and much, much more. And that is his problem.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] The Hourglass

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Polyphony](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Polyphony/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Hourglass](https://archiveofourown.org/works/661047) by [Polyphony](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Polyphony/pseuds/Polyphony). 



> I loved this story, loved it since i first read it, and finally after returning to it again and again, well I had to ask to podfic this. So here it is.
> 
> Any and all feedback is graciously welcome!  
> Please visit my Tumblr. http://crazyphangirl.tumblr.com/

Podfic of The Hourglass by Polyphony

Time: 47:23

Listen Here: http://mfi.re/listen/ea6r9h9sfys923q/The_hourglass.mp3


End file.
